Apostata
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Severus se ocitne ve Voldemortově zajetí a Lucius přemýšlí...


**Originál****: **Apostate

**Odkaz:** juxian.7slash7city7.n7et/apostate.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** non-con, znásilnění, mučení

* * *

**APOSTATA**

Vždycky jsi byl můj, Severusi. Od první chvíle, kdy jsem si tě všimnul - a věnoval ti pečlivě vyměřený úsměv. Pohled, kterým jsi mi odpověděl - tázavé, přimhouřené oči - byl plný obav, a přesto v něm bylo tolik naděje. Jako: opravdu se to stalo? Lucius Malfoy, vznešený-bohatý-oblíbený-atakdále Lucius Malfoy že ti věnuje pozornost? Víc nebylo třeba. Neměl jsi proti mně nejmenší šanci.

Byl jsi můj, Severusi, a já tě používal. Celé ty roky, co jsme byli spolužáci: jako Crabbea nebo Goylea, nebo Averyho, hodil ses mi, přispěl jsi k tomu, aby byl můj život ještě o trochu pohodlnější. Vzal jsem si od tebe co jsi mi mohl nabídnout - ale také jsem ti na oplátku dával. Pod nebesy mé postele ti oči planuly, zářily z temných očních důlků něčím tak mocným, že dokonce i pro mne bylo těžké to rozpoznat: obdiv, štěstí, vděčnost nebo téměř bolest.

Líbilo se mi jak se na mě díváš.

Mohl jsem spát s někým hezčím, myslím, že sis toho byl vědom. A dělal jsem to - totiž, spával jsem s nimi - což jsi věděl také. Co jsi nevěděl - a já si dával velký pozor, aby tě to nikdy ani nenapadlo - bylo, že žádná z těch krásnějších tváří se ke mně neobracela s takovou vášní, takovou posedlostí jako ta tvá. Bylo to skoro návykové, Severusi. Smířil jsem se kvůli tomu i s tvými ostrými rysy, s tvým hranatým, kostnatým a vychrtlým tělem. Díky tomu jsi, Svereusi, v mých očích byl téměř krásný.

Díky _mně _jsi byl téměř krásný.

A víš co? Když sis nacvičeným gestem odhrnoval z tváře vlasy, chystal ses sklonit ústa ke špičce mého penisu - dotýkal jsem se tě nejen abych tě vedl, nejen abych tě zrychlil nebo ti ukázal vhodnější úhel - naučil ses docela rychle, jak se to dělá správně - ale také proto, že se mi líbilo dotýkat se tě. Tenkrát sis umýval hlavu častěji, Severusi, věděl jsi, že bych ti mastné vlasy netrpěl.

V Bradavicích jsi mi patřil; a od těch dob se nic nezměnilo. Co jiného jsi mohl dělat než následovat mne, sloužit stejné věci jako já a pánovi, který tuto věc přijal za svůj cíl? Tenkrát jsi sloužil mně, nemám pravdu? Pamatuju si, jak ses mi snažil podívat do očí když jsi dostal své Znamení zla - jako bys u mě hledal povzbuzení - a všechno, co jsem musel udělat, bylo jen nepatrně zvednout koutky úst.

Líbilo se mi jak snadné bylo tě odměnit, Severusi. Líbilo se mi jak jasně sis uvědomoval, že zasluhuješ málo. A nebyl jsem snad k tobě vždycky štědrý?

Celé ty roky... Když o tom tak přemýšlím, známe se vlastně po větší část života. Měl jsi jediné tajemství, o kterém bych nevěděl? Tvé tělo pro mě bylo jako otevřená kniha; tvé touhy a zvyky si budu pamatovat navždy. Jak opatrně jsi tisknul rty na má ostrá ramena... Zdál ses tak okouzlený bledou linkou mých rtů... Vlasy se ti lepily na zpocenou tvář, když jsi pod mojí rukou vyvrcholil. V oddechování z tvých pootevřených úst vždycky znělo mé jméno, nic než mé jméno - víš o tom? - v těch chvílích tvé rty vypadaly téměř hodné políbení.

Víš, že si nevzpomínám co šeptá má žena, když se blíží k orgasmu - a že mě to ani nezajímá?

Pamatuju si jak se tvé rty mírně bránily, když nás po Voldemortově zmizení soud oba očistil a my jsme dováděli v posteli - jako malí - a já jsem říkal jak chytré od tebe bylo obalamutit Brumbála aby ti uvěřil a dal ti místo v Bradavicích. A jak se staneš hlavou Zmijozelu a budeš vychovávat nové služebníky až se pán vrátí - včetně mého syna... bla bla bla.

Tenkrát jsem byl na tebe málem pyšný - že jsi stejně jako já dokázal obelstít Bystrozory, nedostat se do Azkabanu ani se nechat zabít. Tolik jsem toho chtěl udělat, s tebou po svém boku. Spoléhal jsem na tebe, Severusi.

Tak jak jsi mohl zradit... Ne našeho pána - kašlu na Voldemorta a jeho problémy; já se ptám, Severusi - jak jsi mohl zradit _mě_?

Poznám tvůj hlas i když je ochraptělý a občas se změní v pouhé sípání. Slyším tvůj křik od chvíle kdy jsem přišel - otevřel jsem dveře, a ten zvuku jako by mě pohltil. Měl jsem to čekat; a nenechám se tím rozhodit, nezpomalím kvůli tomu v chůzi. Cítím že Draco se za mnou opozdil, ale nezastavím a neohlédnu se, takže mě beze slova následuje.

Když se přiblížím k místnosti, křik umlkne. Ale ještě předtím mě do nosu udeří pach - tak silný, že si nemůžu nevšimnout jak se mi zachvělo chřípí. Už bych na to měl být zvyklý - koneckonců, v poslední době jsme všichni museli snášet dost Voldemortových výlevů zlosti - vzteku na nepřátele a zrádce. Krev-pot-spálenina-maso-moč-semeno... Pach bolesti; pach ponížení - pro našeho pána jen to nejlepší a nejhezčí, znáš to.

Spíš než by to vonělo mi to pořád ještě smrdí, a nelíbí se mi to.

Když vejdu, zvuky, které jsi vydával, se změní v zalapání po dechu. Tvé tělo visí za spoutaná zápěstí, hlavu máš svěšenou. Vlasy máš rozcuchané, mokré a přilepené k tváři a dýcháš jako uštvaný běžec - skřípavě, plytce, namáhavě. Máš zavřené oči a ústa pootevřená, se stopami krvavé pěny na rtech.

"Crucio."

Tvé tělo se prohne v další křeči, hodíš hlavou dozadu a z odřeného hrdla se ti vydere zaskučení. Všimnu si, že se snažíš kousnout do rtu, abys to utlumil - ale ničemu tím nepomůžeš, jen se ti z úst vyhrne trochu víc krve. Dívám se, jak se třeseš bolestí, jak se ti kmitá hrudník, jak lapáš po dechu, svíráš prsty v ocelových poutech.

Draco se vedle mě pohne - já o kousek ustoupím, udělám mu místo - a když se zase zavrtí, lehce mu položím ruku na zátylek. Ucukne, zřejmě musím mít trochu studené prsty.

Říkám si, že bych pro nás mohl vyčarovat dvě křesla - bylo by to pohodlnější - ale z nějakého důvodu mi ta myšlenka vypadne z hlavy - a tak zůstaneme stát.

Hůlka trochu klesne - a ty zas ochabneš, týraný dlouhými následnými křečemi. Z koutku úst ti vyběhne pramínek krvavých slin.

Víš jak jsi ošklivý, Severusi?

Ale ptám se tě na něco jiného.

"Zajímalo by mne, jestli to, co ti Brumbál dal, za tohle stálo."

Kupodivu sebou při zvuku mého hlasu netrhneš; namáhavě polkneš a konečně zvedneš hlavu a poprvé se na mě podíváš.

Tvé oči jsou černé a unavené a prázdné. Nelíbí se mi to - nelíbí se mi tahle prázdnota. Žádný strach, žádná vina, žádná prosba o odpuštění. Oči jsou na tobě ze všeho nejvýmluvnější; někdy se zdá, že bys pohledem dokázal propálit. Chci zas vidět jak se na mě díváš.

Jako bych byl až příliš krásný na dívání; jako by tě ze mne bolely oči.

Více než dvacet let jsi tak ke mně vzhlížel. Jak se opovažuješ už se tak nedívat?

Za to zaplatíš, Severusi; zaplatíš za to, že jsi mě zklamal. Dobře, že Voldemortovo přání v tomto ohledu náhodou souhlasí s mým. Zemřeš; ne hned. Za pár týdnů, předpokládám - ačkoliv možná, že to dokážeme natáhnout třeba i na měsíc, udržovat tě příčetného a tvé tělo stále v činnosti.

A než zemřeš - to ti přísahám - přinutím tě, aby ses na mě zase tak díval. Sladce a provinile.

Trochu pohneš rty, jako bys chtěl něco říct - a pak tvůj pohled ode mne sklouzne doprava. Oči se ti rozšíří - a teď se v jejich černi objeví nějaký výraz.

"Draco..." zašeptáš.

Špatně, Severusi; tohle jsem od tebe slyšet nechtěl.

Trochu zesílím stisk na zátylku svého syna - ačkoliv momentálně je Draco zticha, přesně jak od něj požaduji. Avery se na mě tázavě podívá, pozvedne ruku. Další cruciatus?

Kolik už jsi jich zažil, co tě chytili? Hodně, předpokládám; a ještě mnohem víc jich zažiješ.

Už tě pěkně zrasovali. Nepoužívali čistě jen neprominutelné - ačkoliv i ty po určité době přestanou být čisté, když ti selže měchýř a tak. K ventilování jejich vzteku mávání hůlkou nestačilo. Rty máš rozbité, kolem očí monokly a vidím i spoustu dalších stop.

Správně; zasluhuješ si to - samozřejmě, že ano. Ale nemysli si, že to bude stačit. Kývnu na Averyho. Zase se zmítáš v křeči. Tentokát déle - mnohem déle.

"Otče..." Draco jen tak tiše zakňourá - přikrčí se nepohodlím - a já mu věnuji obvyklý studený pohled - teprve pak si uvědomím, že jeho šíji svírám příliš pevně. Pomalu ho pustím a obě ruce spojím na hlavici hole.

Křič pro mě, Severusi; až už nebudeš moct křičet víc.

Konečně Avery přestane. Škubeš sebou v křeči - klepeš se jak nemocné štěně a oči máš pevně zavřené - kupodivu, malá vrásečka od soustředění nad nosem dělá tvou tvář, rozbitou a ztrhanou, jaksi mladší a zranitelnější. Podobný výraz jsi měl po tom, k čemu došlo mezi tebou a těmi Nebelvírskými pomatenci v šestém ročníku - nikdy jsem si nebyl jistý, oč přesně tenkrát šlo - jen vím, že se ředitel na tebe zlobil - a tebe to ranilo.

Tenkrát jsi na vánoční prázdniny přijel ke mně domů, a ve tvých očích jsem neviděl svůj odraz, ale stíny, které sis s sebou přinesl. Neměl jsi právo. Vzpomínám si, jak ses stočil v naší posteli do klubíčka, objal ses pažemi, jako bys chtěl tu bolest uvnitř ukolébat ke spánku. Tehdy jsi mi šel hrozně na nervy; až do dneška, myslím, to byl jediný případ, kdy jsi mě tak moc rozzlobil.

Přijal jsi ode mne každou ránu a ani sis nepostěžoval, když jsem syčel: "Nad čím pořád smutníš? Nad tím, co si o tobě myslí ten tvůj posraný Brumbál? Co ti na tom záleží?"

A pak jsem tě šoustal, dlouho a tvrdě, dokud ti tvář zas nezjemněla a nedostala ten uchvácený výraz - a já jsem věděl, že na celém světě pro tebe neexistuje nikdo jiný.

Jen já.

"Začíná to být trochu nuda, Avery, nezdá se ti?" řeknu. "Pořád dokola jen cruciatus. Nechtěli byste s ním zkusit něco jiného?"

"No, mysleli jsme," tře si nos hubenými prsty, jako by byl na rozpacích, "že nechceš, abychom..."

Lhář. Už to udělali - to si myslí, že necítím ten pach, nevidím náznaky?

"Naopak, příteli," protáhnu. "Proto jsme tady."

"Oh," řekne. "Tak dobře."

Ostatní si vymění pohledy, docela natěšené. Nenávist je silné afrodisiakum - a oni tě nenávidí za to, že jsi zradil jejich pána. No, když na to přijde, stejně tě nikdy neměli moc rádi, Severusi. Ale to jim nezabrání aby si neužili tvého těla.

Nebude to poprvé, co Draco uvidí něco takového; teď, když za jeho výchovu zodpovídám já, seznamuji jej s věcmi které by měl znát. Nicméně poprvé to bude někdo, koho zná osobně.

Někdo, s kým za poslední čtyři roky strávil víc času, než se mnou.

Myslíš, že jsem hluchý a slepý, Severusi? Myslíš, že bylo možné si nevšimnout? Hned od chvíle, kdy můj syn nastoupil do Bradavic. Draco tohle, Draco támhleto... jako bych potřeboval, abys mi hlásil jeho pokroky ve škole. Myslel sis, že mi o něm můžeš říct něco, co ještě nevím?

Draco je můj syn, má věrná podoba. Patří mně. Vím, jaký je - znám jeho myšlenky - a vím, co je třeba jej naučit.

Od tebe se naučí jen jednu věc, Severusi - jak zacházet s nepřítelem.

Stojím, držím hůl, a sleduji jak se zbytečně bráníš jejich rukám. Tvé tělo musí být po cruciatu tak citlivé, že tě bolí i nejmenší dotek. Tvář už nemáš chladnou - a podaří se ti setřást jejich ruce akorát tak, aby se tvůj pohled setkal s mým.

"Luciusi..."

Ano, pros mě. Když budeš žebrat dost usilovně, kdo ví - možná ti dovolím umřít dřív, než bylo v plánu.

"Luciusi, prosím..."

"Copak je, Severusi? Zdá se ti cena kterou musíš zaplatit za svou zradu příliš vysoká?"

"Draco... by to neměl vidět..."

U Merlina... Proč tak pokoušíš mou trpělivost? Skrytá, vznětlivá část mého já mne nutí sáhnout po hůlce a držet tě pod cruciatem dokud se ti nezlámou všecky kosti v těle. Ale připomenu si, kdo jsem - Lucius Malfoy, čistokrevný, pravá ruka Temného pána, bla, bla. Lucius Malfoy nedělá nic tak laciného.

Jen se pousměju a ani se nehnu - ostatní přikročí k věci.

Nejsi žádné lákavé masíčko, to si doufám uvědomuješ, Severusi. Dokonce ani v nejlepší formě - co potom teď, když páchneš a tvář máš posetou modřinami. Nejsi už ani žádný mladík. A i když jsi byl, když jsem tě pozoroval, jak uspokojuješ ostatní, ani zdaleka jsi nebyl krásný. Nicméně i tak jsem se rád podíval.

Oh, býval jsi tak povolný, Severusi. Vzpomínáš?

"_Víš - byl za mnou Parkinson, že je pořád ještě panic. Pomůžeš mu?_"

A tvůj překvapený pohled.

_"Nikdo nešuká líp než ty, Severusi. Budeš pro něj nezapomenutelný." _

Samotný můj hlas, jen tón, by stačil. A pochvala je opravdu všemocná - třešnička na dortu, dalo by se říct.

Vzpomínáš si, jak jsem se vsázel kolik kluků zvládneš za jednu noc? Samozřejmě, že jsi mě nezklamal, nic jiného jsem od tebe ani nečekal. Já jsem ležel na polštářích ve své posteli, závěsy roztažené - a přimhouřenýma očima jsem tě pozoroval. Jistě, že jsem viděl tvé prosebné pohledy - nežádal jsi abych to ukončil, ale určitě jsi chtěl alespoň povzbudit - i když jsem to nikdy neudělal.

Tu noc sis vedl dobře, ačkoliv nad ránem jsi byl už tak vyčerpaný a rozbolavělý, že když to celé skončilo, prostě ses rozklepal a rozplakal. Vybral jsem si své výhry; ostatní mi blahopřáli. Počítám, že ses tenkrát cítil špinavý - přinejmenším jsi strávil celý zbytek noci ve sprchách. A další večer ses ke mně natahoval s takovým nejistým výrazem, jako by ses bál, že tě odstrčím.

Neodstrčil jsem tě, vzpomínáš? Choval jsem se snad k tobě někdy jinak než laskavě? A jak ses mi za to odvděčil? Tím, že jsi přede mnou dal přednost tomu starému kozlovi Brumbálovi?

Cítíš se zase špinavý, Severusi? Když to tebe proniká Crabbe - oh-tak-snadno, musíš tam být celý roztrhaný a vytahaný - zavřeš oči. Ach, Severusi. Zavíráš oči kvůli mému synovi - když na mě ses dívával.

Nechápu to, Severusi, to si musíš uvědomovat. Proč by ses měl starat, co si Draco myslí - když jsi zradil moji důvěru? Jen čtrnáct, he? Dítě, he? Nevinné dítě? Neměl by se dívat na takové věci?

Jdi do prdele, Severusi. Já sám vím nejlíp jak jednat s vlastním synem - k čemu ho vést. Je to _můj _syn. Napadlo tě někdy, když ses na něj díval, že bys mohl teď mít syna v Dracově věku?

Až na to, že bys nemohl, samozřejmě. Severusi. Kdo kromě mě tě kdy chtěl? Koho jiného než mě jsi chtěl ty?

Přikročím blíž, Draca nechám za sebou. A zatímco se tvé tělo otřásá pod hrubými přírazy, zvednu ti bradu koncem své hole.

Tvá zohavená bílá kůže a zpocené černé vlasy - kde se v nich vzal šedivý pramen? Myslím, že se objevil teď v létě, nikdy dřív jsem si ho nevšiml. Tvá špinavě rudá krev. Krásný - nejsi. Právě proto jsme vždycky tak dokonale ladili, pravda? Já krásný jsem - mé světlé vlasy, mé oči jako ocel, má mramorová pleť; jsem všechno, čím ty nejsi - ty bledá, temná nicko.

Ten kontrast byl až příliš lichotivý.

Ty a já - doplňovali jsme se.

Co jsi to za hlupáka, Severusi, tohle všechno ztratit. Stálo ti Brumbálovo "milý chlapče" za to? Jestli ti tak vůbec říkal... Mám pocit, vzpomínám si, že Draco povídal, že něco takového zaslechl.

Ó ano. Draco o tobě dřív žvanil v jednom kuse. Snape tohle, Snape támhleto... Jako bych zatraceně potřeboval vědět, kolik bodů jsi strhnul Nebelvíru a jak jsi sejmul Lockharta v Soubojovém klubu. Ačkoliv, možná, že jsem měl poslouchat pozorněji. Pak bych nebyl poslední kdo se dozvěděl o tvojí zradě.

Severusi, Severusi... Doufal jsi, že až nadejde čas, dokážeš Draca přesvědčit aby nepřijímal Znamení zla? Pak neznáš sám sebe. Nikdy v tobě nebylo dost dobra, abys dokázal někomu zabránit ve zlu. Měl ses držet svého kopyta, místo aby ses pokoušel hrát si na kladného hrdinu.

Vidíš kam jsi to dopracoval? Zmlácený a znásilněný - a to je teprve začátek; je toho tolik, co ti ještě můžou udělat - máš vůbec představu co všechno? Voldemort chce abys trpěl - a stejně tak já - všemi myslitelnými způsoby. Máme Mozkomory, aby ti oslabili mysl... jsou lektvary, které čekají na otestování na tvém těle... existují temné stvůry - ó, tolik možností, co všechno ti mohou udělat!

Ach Severusi... byly doby, kdy jsem tě považoval za své osobní stvoření temnoty - tvé havraní vlasy, tvé pekelně černé oči. Tímhle jsi pro mne mohl být navždy, Severusi. Lituješ, že jsi to ztratil?

Přinutím tě litovat, o tom nepochybuj.

Dotknu se rukou tvé tváře, přejedu přes krvavé rty. Sliny a krev se vsáknou do mé hedvábné rukavice - a ty otevřeš oči, rychle zamáváš řasami. Kdybych si na tobě musel vybrat jednu věc, a říct o ní, že je krásná, byly by to tvé řasy - tak jemné, dlouhé a zatočené, ne jako ty moje bledé a slabé. Ó ano; teď se na mě díváš. Teď mě vidíš. Nikoho jiného, jenom mě. Teď je tvůj pohled zase jako býval dřív - bezbranný, smířený.

Přinutím tě zapomenout na všechno ostatní, Severusi. Na muže, který ti přiráží do zadku; Draca, který se na to dívá; na Brumbála i Voldemorta. Nebude pro tebe existovat nikdo než já, Severusi.

Zase budeš můj.

Dřív nezemřeš.

Cítím ostrou linii tvé lícní kosti. Odhrnu ti z tváře pramen vlasů - a ty ucukneš, stiskneš rty, jako by tě to zabolelo. Vždycky jsi byl trpký, Severusi; pro každého trpký. Jen pro mě jsi býval sladký jako med, padal jsi do osidel mé náruče - protože jsem tě znal lépe než kdokoliv jiný.

Dýchej pro mě, Severusi; ano, takhle. Penis v tobě není nic jiného než bolest - ale můj dotek ti může být příjemný. Můj obličej je tak blízko toho tvého, že se rozklepeš.

Podívej se na mě, nedívej se na nikoho jiného než na mě.

Přejedu prsty po tvé klíční kosti, přes tvé potrhané šaty na prsa a štípnu tě do bradavky. Zachvěl ses bolestí nebo vzrušením? Udělali ti něco, po čem tě můj dotek bolí? Popálili tě, nebo něco takového. Pravděpodobně. Nezajímá mě to. Nemá to pro mne význam - ani pro tebe. Dál se ke mně snažíš přiblížit - tak blízko, jak jen ti spoutané ruce dovolí, tak blízko, jak ti dovolí ta tvá nemožná hrdost.

Tak, tak, můj temný. Už chápeš? Nikdy ses toho neměl vzdávat. Jsme tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkáme - tvé špinavé, zkrvavené, zprzněné tělo proti mému bez poskvrnky. A má ruka už je tam, kde vím, že ji chceš mít. V tvých slabinách.

Udělej se pro mě, Severusi. Naposledy.

Ano, jsi tvrdý a napjatý - navzdory vší bolesti, veškerému utrpení mě tak strašně chceš. Nuže, co že jsi to říkal o tom, že Dracovi je teprve čtrnáct a není-dobré-aby-se-díval-na-takové-věci? Jako pedagog jsi selhal, Severusi.

Když už jsme u toho, selhal jsi ve všem: jako Smrtijed, jako špion, jako kladný hrdina. Ale nejsi špatná děvka. Děvka Luciuse Malfoye. Takže Luciuse ještě naposledy potěš.

Přes hrubou látku šatů třu tvůj pevný a horký penis. Crabbe vzadu zrychlí přirážení, ale pochybuji, že sis toho vůbec všimnul. Upínáš se k mé ruce.

Ó ty můj hloupý; myslel sis, že můžeš získat něco cennějšího? Brumbálova náklonnost, věrnost té správné straně, všechny tyhle nesmysly... Zradil jsi mne, můj Severusi - ale teď, když přirážíš do mé ruky, nejsi ochotný zradit celý svět, aby ta chvíle nikdy neskončila?

Existuje pro tebe jen jediné. _Já. _

Crabbe hlasitě oddechuje - a ty také dýcháš prudce - ale i přesto si za sebou všimnu nepatrného kňučení, slaboučkého zvuku, o jehož původu nemám nejmenší pochybnosti. Sám jsem takové zvuky dělával, když jsem poprvé objevoval smyslná potěšení. Draco je mi tak podobný, a víc než jen v jedné věci.

Víš, že se při pohledu na nás udělá? Toho jsi se bál? Že se mu tyhle věci zalíbí? Pozdě; Severusi, teď už s tím nic nenaděláš.

A já nechci, aby ses o to staral.

Zase máš ve tváři ten výraz - dobře ho poznávám. Za celé ty roky se na tobě změnil ze všeho nejméně - i teď, v šestatřiceti a úplně zničený, dokážeš vypadat jako jedenáctiletý kluk. Jako by má ruka pro tebe znamenala kousek nebe - nemůžeš uvěřit, že tobě by se mohlo stát něco tak úžasného.

Jako by ve tvém životě na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

Pootevřeš ústa a já vím, co uslyším - v okamžiku, kdy se tvůj penis zacuká v mé ruce a po dlani se mi rozleje teplo a mokro. Mé jméno; bude to mé jméno.

"Draco," zašeptáš. "Nenechej..."

Ve zlomku vteřiny svírám v ruce hůlku - ale přesto si stihnu uvědomit, že ano - že nejspíš přesně to chceš, proto jsi to řekl - abys mne přiměl tohle udělat... a Voldemort by nebyl rád, kdyby se ti povedlo vyklouznout tak snadno... ale oslepující vztek je silnější než myšlenka. Slyším, jak Draco vykvikne - pochopil - a Crabbe se zamračí a otevře pusu, zjevně není z mého načasování nadšený.

Je mi to jedno. Nemohu připustit... abys mne zase zradil.

Hůlka se pohne - a na jazyku se mi formuje_ Avada Kedavra_ - zatímco si koutkem mysli uvědomuji, že teď se na mne díváš tak, jak jsem si přál. Tvé oči říkají, co nechtěly říct tvé rty.

Že mi patříš, Severusi.

Pak se tvůj výraz změní - mé zápěstí zachytí ocelová ruka - a když se otáčím, vím předem, co spatřím: bledou tvář a šarlatové oči pána zla.

"Nechystal jsi se ho zabít, že ne, Luciusi?" řekne Voldemort téměř vlídně - a mé zápěstí svírá tak pevně, že mám pocit, že mi rozdrtí kosti. "Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, málem bych uvěřil, že ho chceš nechat uniknout."

Znamení zla na mé paži vzplane - pulzuje - a bolí to víc, než pánovo sevření.

Podívám se na tebe - a na okamžik vidím v tvých očích takový zvláštní výraz. Žádná odevzdanost, strach ani zklamání. Díváš se na mne... jako bys mě litoval.

Voldemort mě náhle pustí.

"Ten odpadlík ještě ani nezačal platit," řekne. "Za to, že mě zradil."

**KONEC**


End file.
